Talk:Dark Bond
Sacrifice According to Sacrifice article, dark bond can be used to mitigate health loss from sacrifices. Now because we already have a precedent with Aura of the Lich, I'm willing to believe it is possible. But still I would like to hear at least one person report Dark Bond works for sacrifice, since the person who originally wrote the note in the sacrifice article might have just been treating sacrifice as damage. -PanSola 14:41, 13 February 2006 (CST) : Bump -PanSola 19:18, 23 April 2006 (CDT) ::I tested this untruth and it remains that - an untruth. | Chuiu 19:33, 23 April 2006 (CDT) allied minions has anyone tested this with allied minions? say i'm a curses necromancer with some few points in blood, and i'm partied with a MM. can i use dark bond to pass my damage to her minions? --Honorable Sarah 02:24, 23 March 2006 (CST) :Doesn't work, tested it Nemren 05:35, 21 June 2006 (CDT) Minions affected I fairly certain that Dark Bond can kill more than one minion - a minion gets a white flare around it when it receives redirected damage (as with Spiteful Spirit), if one dies another starts getting the flare. --NieA7 Does it reduce damage without a minion? -Desiner 15:02, 7 March 2007 (CST) :I highly doubt it. - Firestorm2 16:00, 19 July 2007 (CDT) Why is this in blood magic? --[[User:Sigm@|'SigmA']] 16:50, 23 February 2007 (CST) Bcos it'd last three weeks with your average MM's level of death magic. -Auron 15:03, 7 March 2007 (CST) :It's so noob MMs don't realize this skill exists ;) -76.166.23.65 21:12, 10 March 2007 (CST) I'm pretty sure all the clueless MM's would start using this if it was in Death magic =p And yeah, Rotting flesh is pretty annoying >_<...I've seen tons of MM's put their entire team in danger using it. P A R A S I T I C 16:53, 31 March 2007 (CDT) ::I agree, all the AB/FA mms using rotting flesh instead almost disgust me. Phool 14:28, 13 March 2007 (CDT) :::flesh is useful in PvE, where most of the foes are alien critters with weird biology, but in PvP flesh is asking for it. --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 17:21, 31 March 2007 (CDT) I'm going to be honest. When I played MM, I didn't even think of looking for skills in blood magic. Someone suggested it to me and I was sold. Before then I was using Taste of Death (which worked well with the Death Nova). — [[User:JediRogue|'JediRogue']] 02:50, 27 May 2007 (CDT) :this was my first mm-ing skill i always had, back when i underrated soulreaping. Now i rarely suse this myself, but ALWAYS give it to hero mm's, who can use heal area properly or manage their energy spamming away with it. — ~Soqed Hozi~ 08:12, 17 June 2007 (CDT) For the cheap seats :: The topic should state what the affect is if you possess no minions... it wouldn't do anything--64.222.233.62 13:27, 12 July 2007 (CDT) range how far can 'closest minion' be? --[[User:mrguildboi|'mrguildboi (:']] 05:02, 24 June 2008 (UTC) :Not sure, but I'd guess within compass range. ¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(talk) 05:07, 24 June 2008 (UTC) Type of Damage? Does the redirected damage to the minion keep its type? If I use holy damage on the MM, will the minion receive double damage?Peachy Poofs 00:59, 8 February 2009 (UTC) :No. 05:09, 8 February 2009 (UTC) Dark Bond on Ranger Pet? Has anyone checked to see if the term 'servant' applies to a ranger's pet? So if you went R/n or N/r you could use Dark Bond to mitigate damage to your ranger pet.